The New One
by Nikitamaster
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOUR A FURRY HATER Nick arrives at his new school after being transferred. He's the only Snow Leopard there and ends up getting bullied. In the way he meets some new friends...
1. Bus Ride

**Author's Note- (DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HATE FURRIES) This is a random FanFiction I wrote with all my furry friends**

* * *

Nick

Animal: Snow Leopard With Blue Eyes  
Build: Muscular  
Height: 6 Foot  
Fur: White With Black  
Gender: Male

Anne

Animal: Wolf With Green Eyes  
Build: Decent  
Height: 5 Foot 5 Inch  
Fur: Black With Gray Stripes  
Gender: Female

Zack

Animal: Wolf With Brown Eyes  
Build: muscular  
Height: 6 Foot  
Fur: Gray With White Paws And Tail  
Gender: Male

Ted

Animal: Lion With Yellow Eyes  
Build: Decent  
Height: 6 Foot 2 Inches  
Fur: Dark Tan With Brown Paws  
Gender: Male

Luara

Animal: Squirrel With A Yellow Eye And Orange Eye  
Build: Muscular  
Height: 5 Foot 8 Inches  
Fur: Black With Dark Gray Tail  
Gender: Female

* * *

Standing at the bus stop was one of the worst moments in Nick's life. He's been standing there for already 5 minutes with some other guys.  
Earlier when he arrived at the stop he wash greeted by raised eyebrows and interested looks. Eeven after standing there for a while, Nick could still see he was getting glances from over their shoulders.  
Biting his lip he turns toward the end of the road where instantly the bus appeared.

When the bus pulled, the others got it before Nick could move. Following them he was greeted by a scilent group of people looking at his. Walking down the hallway he started to hear whispers.  
Biting his lip he was about to sit down, when the wolf sitting in the seat growled showing his teath. Getting up suprised Nick slowly walked to the back of the bus where there was a seat with a squrriel sitting.  
His tail flicking nervously he asked, "Can I sit here?" When the squrriel looked up Nick slightly jumped in suprise. She had a yellow and orange eye. "What? Oh yea.." She scoots over and keeps watching Nick as  
he sits down. "You must be new to sit back here.." The furry asks suddenly as Nick looked put the bus window. "Y-Yea.. I just moved in." Stammering Nick held out his paw. "I'm Nick." She looked at it carefully before taking it.  
"Name's Luara." Luara sighed as she kept looking at Nick

* * *

**Author's Note- I might as well write a multiple version story from different points of view.. Please REVIEW and favorite if you wish!**


	2. Meeting The New One

Luara's day had been crappy. As usual... She wasn't talked to while walking to the bus top and while ridding. Till this day. Sitting in the back of the bus was only the place she could sit. She had never thought another would sit back here.  
When she heard someone talking to her she looked up with hope that it was some popular furry talking to her. But that wasn't the case. She was greeted by someone she didn't know and what they where. "Can I sit here?" He asked as she stared at amazement at him.  
Lost in her thoughts she barely heard him but replied, "What? Oh yea.." Scooting over she kept looking at him. "You must be new to sit back here." Sighing she asked this question that she had asked many times. "Y-Yea.. I just moved in." Perfect.. He's a shy one.  
She kept thinking before she noticed him outstretching his hand to shake her's. Taking it he said quietly, "I'm Nick." Replying she said, "Name's Luara" Blushing she turned away and faced the wall next to her.

Arriving at the high-school a bit later, as they both departed from the bus. They earned many looks and snickers. Used to this, she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry they do it to the new ones.. But I don't think they'll stop now.." Feeling ashamed of being with Nick, she turned to ask him.  
"What kind of animal are you?" Nick looked up her with sorrow in his eyes. "Snow Leopard.. I bet you never seen one like the others.." He sighed and turned away. "N-No! I'm sorry if that hurt you.." Luara was amazed at his answer because she had heard of Snow Leopards up north but didn't think she would see one.  
"No.. It's fine.. I get that a lot" Using his tail Nick pushed his book bag up on his back. Luara watched with amazement and looked at her tail that was in her paws. Thinking to herself, "He must be strong to do that" She blushed at the thought and turned away in time to see Zack and his mate, Anne coming toward them.  
Swearing under her breath she looked down.

* * *

**Author's Note- This is my first time writing like this! Please REVIEW and favorite if you wish! Support is great**


	3. Alpha Wolf

Looking up, Nick reconised that the wolf heading toward them was the one he was growled at on the bus. "Let me guess.. The big one" Luara nodded quickly and fumbled with her tail. "Hey Fluffy! What ya got there?" The wolf's mate asked laughing and pointing at Nick. Not responding she stood still with some tears forming on her eyes."HEY LOOK! Fluffy is going to cry for us" The male biurst out laughing as the people around started to laugh. Something in Nick snapped. He haven't known Luara for long but it seemed like she got abused by these 2 already for a while. Walking up to male he pushes him into his mate. The whole campus becomes engulfed in quiet. Getting up, the wolf snaps his neck and crackes his paws."Well, Well.. The new one is in love with Fluffy!" The whole campus explodes in laughter. "Hey man. Don't fuck with me or my friends!" Growling at the wolf, Nick turns around. Next moment he hears, "Zack NO! He's not worth it.." The female had just stopped Zack from charging Nick over.

"Next time your dead you kitty" Stalking away Zack's mate looks back with interest in her eyes. Shaking his head nick heads over to Luara's side. "You okay?" Gently placing his paw on her shoulder. She looks up with tears in her eyes. "N-Nobody ever done that.. Expeccially for me.. Thank you.." Luara throws her arm around Nick's neck and quickly kiss his check. Blushing she turned around and dashed there dumbstruck he saw a lion walking up to him. "What? You here to also insult me?" Nick turns with annoyance, but the lion raises his paws. "Whoa! I just wanted to say that was epic. Nobody ever stands up to him. He's alpha wolf here" Narrowing his eyes Nick nodded. "My name's Ted. And I beleive your Nick?" Hessitently Nick shoke his paw while his tail sweeped the ground with causion."Yea. Why does it matter?" Asking Ted he straighted his book bag and looked at his watch. "Well that was epic like I said. Nobody ever, I mean EVER stands up to Zack and Anne" The lion patted his back as they walked. "And I regret to say this.. But you'll be in hell in a few weeks.." "Thanks for the tip.." When Nick reached the doorway to the class room, he left Ted standing outside. Managing to shout 1 last thing he heard Ted say."Watch yourself at lunch!" Nick shook his head as he entered the room


	4. Lunch Time Fight

Lunch time was going pretty good. People where congratulating Nick on standing up and 'fighting' Till Anne came up. everyone basiclly ran off leaving Nick to sit alone. "Hey.. I saw what you did to my mate." Anne sits down across from him while Nick looks down at his burger. "Yea so what?" Shaking her head, Anne replys "You gotta learn your place here." She gets up beforing leaving she looks at Nick one last time."I think I might start to like you." That was her final words before leaving him sitting confused. A few minutes later Luara comes up. Sitting down, they sit not talking for a while but earning some interested glances at them. "I saw Anne leaving you.. What did she want?" SHaking his head, Nick replied. "Just told me to learn my place.." He resumes eating his burger while Luara eats her's."Nick.." She starts to say before changing her mind. "What?" Placing down the remains he didn't eat into the bag it came in, he askes worried. "Did what I did this morning hurt you?" Shaking her head Luara turns slightly away playing with her tail and blushing. "I don't know how to say thanks for doing that.. Nobody ever done that before for me.." A tear slips down her leans over and wipes it off. Luara blushes harder and holds his paw. "Hehe.. Look what we got here!"

Biting his lip Nick turns around to see Zack right behind him smirking. "She is your girl friend.. You both would make a great freak couple" Zack laughs before getting up and standing behind Nick he raises his fist. "But we need you to be more freaky!" Swinging down Nick dodges to the side to avoid. Luara instead gets hit and falls to the ground holding her something just breaks in him again. "Oh I had it enough with you!" Springing off the bench, he tackles Zack to the ground while his tail throws aside his food to the ground. Raising his paw up, he slams into Zacks face. Bone is heard to break before Zack kickes him in the stomach. Groaning with pain. Nick staggers his tail trying to regain ballance. Zack gets up wiping the blood off his nose only to find it broken."YOU BITCH!" Zack charges at him. Not having enough time to avoid he gets slightly hit in the side. Nick decides to now play dirty. He takes his paw and unshleaths the claws. "Suprise!" Thrusting down into Zack he scores deep gashes into his chest. Managing to make about 5 hits with his claws, he gets thrown off by Zack's long legs and tail kicking his legs out. "STOP!" The command stops Zack from dilvering a punch to my turns around enough to let me see who said it. I see Anne and Luara standing a few feet away while Luara is clutching her muzzle with a towel.


	5. Getting Kicked Out

An hour later in the principal's office and getting a LONG talk about fighting. He decided to kick them out for 1 week.. Both. "Yes sir.." Nick sighed as he got up and headed to the clinic. He saw Luara sitting with a ice pack on her muzzle. Sitting down next to her he wrapped his tail and arm around her shoulder. Moaning a bit she placed her head on his shoulder. "Y-you shouldn't of have.."Nick manages to make out through the icepack what she said. "No.. It was worth it.. You didn't deserve to get insulted by him.." Sighing he looked at his watch. "I'm going to be removed for 1 week in about an hour.. Once the bus gets here.." Luara sighed and closed her eyes. Nick gently licked her head like cats do. "Mrr.." Luara moaned gently. "Please.. Do it again.." Nick slowly started to wash her forehead with his tongue.A bit while later he leaves the clinic and the school and heads home on the cab. On the way there he thinks of Zack and Luara..

Why whenever did Zack insult Luara.. Did he lose control? Leaning his head back he looked at the sign that contained stupid logos. Falling asleep, Luara and Zack fighting him kept getting into his mind. Waking up a bit later, he finds himself a few minutes away from his shome. He pays the driver when they arrive and heads home by foot. Arriveing home, Nick pulls out a soda and opens it, Allowing the SSSS sound come out it he looked at the clock. 2 Hours before school is out.. Damn it..


	6. Finding Each Other Online

After Nick left her in the clinic she started to feel depressed. He was the only one who had cared for her in this whole Highschool. Getting a pass from the clinic to skip the rest of day of her muzzle being injured, she sat in empty courtyard. Luara starts to doodle Nick's name on the pass as her tail wraps around her as if it was Nick. But knowingly she knew it wasn't him..After filling up the paper and getting bored she decided to head home since one lesson remained in the day. She often did this on days she felt depressed or like crap. Arriving home she sit's down at her computer and logs into skype. Browsing through her internet friends she found nobody to chat too. Getting bored she decided to type in some names to add. "Hmm.. Let's try Nick Korotk"Luara types in. Looking through the list, she finds Nick. Her eyes grow huge and decide to add him. Clicking his name she sent a request and hoped he would add her.

After about half an hour of waiting she sighs and begins to shut her laptop till she notices. "Nick Korotk Is Online" Pop up on the bottom of the screen corner. Blushing she clicks "Send Message" Typing Luara sends this. "Hi Nick"

Nick; "Umm hey"  
Luara; "Know who this is"  
Nick; "Luara from school"  
Luara; "Eheh.. So what you doing"  
Nick; "Not much.. I'm tired and sore from the fight.. I've just finished showering and going to bed."  
Luara; "Oh.. Well Night"

"Nick Korotk Is Offline" Loads on Luara's screen. Sighing she shuts down her computer. Changing for bed, Luara gets in. The moment she says down, She passes out thinking of Nick...


End file.
